Primal
by xTamarax
Summary: We're such a beautiful disaster. Sequel to Possession.


**Primal **Sequel to Possession

So, I'm just standing here, in the middle of the populated G-Major studio, slightly loosening the noose around my neck. Ties were the devil. And it's fucking hot in here. You'd think Darius would have at least sprung for something a little higher class than this, at lot more room, and hell of a colder air conditioning unit.

She deserved better than this place.

I told her just to let me take her out. Just her and I, no one else in the whole damn world. I didn't want to share her with anyone, especially tonight. But no. She just wrapped her arms around me, leaned on her tippy toes, and whispered in my ear, "But I want the whole world to know that you don't intend on sharing me, with _anyone_. Let them know I'm _yours_."

God, the shiver that her words sent down my spine, her words so intoxicating, words that elicited a growl of possession from me and a 15 minute make-out session against the soundboard of Studio B.

She was damn right.

**Pure truth.**

She was mine, and I damn sure intended on keeping it that way.

So, here I am giving up this one night for her. Very minimal price to pay for spending the end of this night and every night hereafter with her, in _my_ bed, in _my_ arms, and no one elses. As it should be.

That's why I'm standing where I am, listening to the incessant chattering of Darius's new friend, Gina.

Blah fucking blah.

I swear that's all I'm comprehending. Yes it would be polite and proper to actually pay attention to her, and it's nothing personal, she's a sweet woman and easy on the eyes, but she's not Jude. She has nothing on Jude, in my eyes.

Actually, when have I ever been prim and proper?

No, it's just that for the first time in my futile existence, something worthwhile came along. For the first time in the 24 bitter years I have graced this earth with my presence, someone gave me something to fight for and believe in.

Corny much? Don't answer that, cause truthfully I don't give a damn what anyone thinks.

I wiped a tear of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, and noticed that I was tapping my foot rather incessantly. My stomach had these knot like things in them, and I just couldn't focus.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

No don't answer that either. That was rhetorical.

Jude Harrison. That's what happened.

Ugh, damn her.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, I, Thomas Quincy, was nervous and anxious. Nervous! I was fucking nervous, and I couldn't stop it.

It's all her fault.

I continue to pretend the listen to the conversation I had supposedly engaged myself in, and mutter an "mmhmm," completely clueless of what I was agreeing with. And the poor thing had no idea. She actually thinks I'm listening. Poor, poor thing.

I glanced at the Movada on my wrist. Could this night take any longer? I let out a sigh and excuse myself, grabbing a champagne flute as I made my way through the mass of people. I swallowed the entire contents of the glass, savoring the bite of the carbonation and twinge of alcohol.

Hmm, speaking of bites, I wonder if the mark I left on the side of Jude's neck last night will be visible in whatever attire she was wearing tonight.

It damn well better. I hadn't done it for nothing. It would serve it's purpose.

**Marked.**

She was marked.

She was mine.

And every guy in here better fucking know it. And if they don't they will.

No more hiding, and playing producer and artist. So, so long to that game. Adi-fucking-os.

Actually, you know that might make a very, _very_ nice role playing game. You know, in that teacher and catholic school girl kind of way. God, I'm a perv. But hey, I'm a guy and that's what guys are best at. Being pervs.

Besides it wouldn't exactly be role playing. Kind of like, what's that saying  
"life imitates art," or "art imitates life?'' Some shit like that.

I will have to remember to mention that to her, in a conversation very, very far down the road. We are not even _there _yet, if you catch my drift.

I would so enjoy the look on upon her beautiful face at that conversation, a dark blush creeping upon her cheeks, while she bites her lip, not quite sure what too say, and her eyes widen in shock. All before she smacks the shit out of me.

Yes I will enjoy that conversation very, very much.

She's so fun to rile up and fluster. One of the endless reasons what I love her so much. And I wouldn't change it, or her, for the whole fucking world. Not a damn thing about her.

My God, could I be obsessed anymore?

I bump into a few people, not even bothering to apologize as I am in pursuit of the woman of the hour herself. A few of them say something, but it's not like I care. Besides, they were in _my_ way. Bastards.

I made my way backstage, and see her standing in a corner, fingers wrapped lightly around a glass of champagne, laughing and giggling. Her blonde hair is down, done in curls falling around her face, the only part of her visible to the eye.

_They_ are blocking her from me. Just more doors to kick down, right?

I see Speed through his arm around her, and they all continue their playful banter.

Speed, Speed, Speed, tsk, tsk. Not a smart boy.

His eyes catch mine and I give him on of "my looks," as he calls them. The one where "LTQ looks like he's gonna spin his head around like the exorcist." He's a funny kid. Not.

Anyways, he gets the hint and removes his arm from around Jude.

Good boy. I've taught him well.

Suffice to say, Speed knows. Jude knows that he knows, and I know that he knows, and he knows that we know that he knows. Purely by accident I assure you.

Oh, did I mention they broke up about 6 months ago. Mutual. He said they weren't right for each other and that he knew she wasn't in love him. He just wanted to make it last as long as he could. He also told her he knew he couldn't compete with me, and that we were inevitable.

Pssh. _Compete? _As if there was ever any competition.

3 weeks later he knew. He stumbled upon us in Liam's office. Oh yeah, now that's a fond memory. Good times.

I told him that if he wanted too keep what little manhood he has, he would keep his scrawny little mouth shut.

If I recall correctly, he said "Dude, no worries, LTQ. And not because I'm afraid of you. No, man. I'm scared of _her_. She's a feisty little firecracker. Careful she bites _and _scratches. Later, dudes," and walked out.

Jude and I had a very long conversation that night. I don't bleed a lot, but I bled that night. I think she might have even scarred me.

To this day, though, Speed doesn't know that we were a "we" before they broke up. And Jude wants to keep it that way. Says despite it all , Speed makes a great friend. And she doesn't want to risk that.

I personally could care less, but what Jude wants, Jude gets.

My eyes search for hers, but she's still surrounded. Wally. Speed. Kyle. Jamie. Kwest. Mason. And even Shay Shay.

I cringed at that last one. How those two even became friends is beyond me. She said something about forgiveness and hypocrites and that he wasn't so bad. Whatever. I despise Shay. Ad you know what, bless her heart, she can be so naïve.

Shay likes her. Still does and always has, and always will. I heard it myself, when he was talking to T-Bone and how he missed his "shorty," and some other sentimental crap. T-Bone laughed and I nearly choked on my own spit. No, correction I did choke on my own spit.

Guess what? Shay Shay you can't have her. Too bad he's too stupid to know that. How I would love to taunt him like that.

I continue to stand aside and watch and couldn't help but smile a little, despite her company.

She had them all in the palm of her hand.

Every single last one of them. And she didn't even know it.

**And she still chose me.**

I guess God does exist.

And I would hurt anyone who ever tried to take her away from me.

I would kill for her.

I would hunt and kill anyone who ever hurt her, or tried too.

God, help the man who dared to try and come between us. Bloodshed. A lot of blood. And it wouldn't be mine.

I'd do anything for her, even if it meant death.

Primal fucking instinct to protect what's yours.

Primal instinct to protect and love her. That's what it was.

**Primal. Fucking. Instinct.**

And I like it that way. That's how its going to stay.

The crowd surrounding her disperses when Darius's voice comes on over the microphone and starts giving his speech. She's the only lingering soul left behind. And for the first time that night I see her. I mean really see Jude.

_That_ girl.

No, I mean woman. She is _that woman_.

I stopped breathing the second I saw her. A long black dress, with a slit all the way up the side, exposing her toned, creamy thighs. The dress, clinging tightly to her curves, a barely there string tied around her neck, gluing it all together, keeping the dress from fully exposing her. Her shoulders, arms, and collar bone all exposed. The neckline exposing more cleavage than Jude should, more of her for the world to see than I wanted. But she wasn't fully exposed, it was classy sexy.

And no woman had ever pulled it off more beautifully that she has.

**Epitome of beautiful.**

Her eye makeup was light, just a hint of light eye shadow, almost neutral, and kohl rimmed eyes, her blue orbs so vibrant and brilliant.

And her lips, god her luscious lips, painted a crimson red gloss.

I would take her right there and then and let everyone of those assholes out there watch. And they wouldn't or couldn't do a thing about it to stop me.

She sauntered over towards me, and I started to let my security and control slip away. She stopped just inches away from me. One of my hands rested on her hip, and the other I placed on her bare shoulder, her skin branding mine.

I traced my fingertips over her shoulders, and skimmed her collarbone, her eyes closed, savoring my touch. I ran my fingers slowly down her chest and stopped at the valley of her breasts that was exposed. I let my fingers do the walking and the glided over the top of her breasts, and I felt her shiver and heard her slightly moan.

I removed my hand and felt the ends of her blonde curls between my fingers. I tilted my head to the side, and realized her lockes were draped over her shoulder, hiding where I branded her.

I pick up her hair and place it behind her, exposing the mark I stained on her.

"Now, now we weren't hiding this now where we Jude?' I asked, a smirk on face, and I rubbed it with my thumb, she moaned, from the sensitive and still tender area causing a sensation between pleasure and pain.

I don't wait for her to answer and I place my lips over the area and my tongue meets her flesh. Her fingers wrap around my arms, for support and she applies pressure assuring me that I know that she's enjoy this.

I felt a satisfaction derive from the fact me, and only me, is the person that can do this too her.

"Tommy," she whispers as I kiss my way up her neck towards her earlobe. My tongue tracing her as I go. I gently nip at her and reply with a "hmm?" my sounds leaving a vibration against the skin enclosed around my lips.

"You have to go," she barely manages to muster out, but makes no movement.

I realize she's right. I pull remove my lips and embrace her, holding her to me, feeling her body heat even through my clothes. The scent of her Strawberry scented shampoo invades my senses and I don't want to let her go.

I will always get lost in her.

I will always lose myself to her.

And I don't care.

I place a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving her to herself and rushing out into the mass of people. I pushed my way to the front center of the makeshift stage, where I know she will be just a mere feet away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reason we're all here tonight. The gorgeous and talented, and now legal, Jude Harrison:" Darius announces and Jude appears through the curtain, "Your 21" is playing, and she is making her way to the center edge of the stage, right in front of me.

Such a brilliant star she is.

Gravity.

**Pure fucking gravity.**

The press starts clicking away with photos, and everyone is clapping and commenting on how beautiful she is, especially the men. I'll strangle every last one of them if they don't shut up.

She smiles in all of her glory.

Mason walks over to her and wraps on arm around her waste and grabs her hand. I like Mason. Mason is gay. That is exactly why I like Mason, in a non sexual way. So he gets to keep his hands.

Darius had decided Mason would be Jude's escort for the evening and was supposed to dance her first 18th dance with him. An idea I highly opposed. But better Mason than Speed, Jamie, or god even Shay.

I notice Jude whisper something in his ear, and he smiles and nods his head, and lets her go. She surveys the crowd and then me. She stares at me with this glint in her eyes.

I know that look. That's her crazy look.

She's not too far from me. She could stage dive if she wanted too.

Then it hits me.

She's so fucking crazy.

The next thing I know she's jumping of the stage and straight into my arms. I catch her and she wraps her legs around my waist, my hand on her exposed upper thigh, and crashes her lips with mine.

Her tongue pries into my mouth, and our tongues meet and duel with each other.

Pure, raw unadulterated passion.

All I feel is her against me, and her lips burning mine.

So much passion.

Lust.

_Love_.

All those months of hiding and those years of running, pent up, exploding at the same time.

**We are such a beautiful disaster.**

I'm the gin and she's the kerosene.

Ignite.

Burn.

Together.

I don't hear the silence of the people around us or their gasps, in complete shock.

I mean come on she's a hot chick and I'm a hot guy. It's not that fucking farfetched.

I don't hear Mason laughing in the background at the crowd's reaction.

I don't hear Kwest saying to Sadie how we were so "fucking inevitable."

I don't hear Shay yelling at Darius.

I don't hear Darius at all, actually.

And she doesn't hear them either.

Because all we hear is each other.

**Because we don't care about them.**

Our ragged breathing in sync after we pull away.

"Mine," she says fiercely, loud enough for them to hear.

"Mine," I declare louder than her, more fierce and my possessive nature kicking in.

"Yours," we whisper together before her lips drive me into the brink of insanity again.

And that's the way it was.

Because that's how it was written.

For us to love each other.

**Because it was our primal instinct to exist only with each other.**

No one else.

Divide and conquer.

Us against the world.

See, I told you the whole world would know.


End file.
